


Just Singin' and Dancing in the Rain

by screengeekdiaries



Series: Supernatural Oneshot Requests [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancastiel, Cute, Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Idiots in Love, In Public, M/M, Old Movies, Popcorn, The Impala - Freeform, gene kelly - Freeform, singin in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screengeekdiaries/pseuds/screengeekdiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Request - Hey :) I was wondering if could write and fic where either the reader and dean or cas and dean go to the drive in to watch a movie and get caught in the rain and end up cuddling? thanks love <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Singin' and Dancing in the Rain

“Dean, this is hardly appropriate in such a public venue…”

“Come on Cas, relax! We’re, like, the only one’s here, who’s gonna catch us?”

Cas cast a wary eye across the parking lot. “Well there’s another car over there –“

“- rhetorical question Cas! Come on man, don’t leave me hanging. It’ll be fun!”

Cas gulped, taking one last look around for any figures of authority. When none were forthcoming, he sighed, and clambered up onto the hood of the car.

“Atta boy,” Dean smiled, passing him the popcorn.

The boys had come across a drive-in movie theatre on their travels through Ruskin, Florida, and decided they were overdue some time off. After dropping Sam off in the nearest town (there was a French movie he’d wanted to see at the… to be honest, Dean had zoned out after the word ‘French’) Dean had fired up the car, grabbed his angel, and gone hunting for the next thing to do on ‘Cas’s Human Experience’ bucket list.

“But I don’t understand,” Cas continued, shuffling to find comfort on the Impala’s hot metal surface “why we’re not sitting in the car like the poster suggests?”

“Because I’ve been cooped up in it all day Cas!” Dean whined, petting the bonnet in an unconscious effort to placate her from his words. “As much as I love Baby, occasionally I need to stretch my legs.” As if to demonstrate he yawned, stretching out his body till his jointed clicked. With a satisfied sigh Dean leant back against the window, hands pillowed behind his head. He smirked as Cas tried to ignore the strip of stomach that was now on show.

“Besides, you gotta admit – great unobstructed view, hey?”

Cas couldn’t deny Dean’s plan was a good one; the large canvas screen directly in front of them was in complete sight, with no roof or dashboard cutting up the view. But still he fidgeted, the bucket between his legs - that wasn’t what Cas had been worried about.

“It’s going to rain soon.”

“Shut up and enjoy the movie,” Dean laughed, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in Cas’s mouth. Smiling dopily at his now disgruntled yet full cheeked companion, he kissed those buttery lips by way of an apology, before settling back as the titles began to roll.

Cas had forgiven him by the time the movie started.

From the second Don and Lina came on screen, him strutting, her swaying her hips up the red carpet in all their 1920’s glory, Cas was hooked. Wide blue eyes followed the screen; awestruck at Gene Kelly’s fast paced, gravity defying yet somehow fluid dancing – crinkled merrily at the highly comic hijicks of Donald O’Connor’s Cosmo – furrowed in a pained wince as Lina Lamont screeched her way through her diction lessons. And with each expression Dean found himself more immersed in watching his angel than in the movie playing in front of them.

In fact, they were both so wrapped up in the film (or not as the case my be) that they failed to notice the black clouds Cas had spotted earlier, closing in on the site with foreboding speed. Though the clap of thunder, followed by the torrential downpour, certainly made for a great reminder. Dean swore violently as they soaked through in seconds. Cas laughed, hands held up to the heavens as Dean’s reached for his jacket.

“What the hell man?” Dean shouted from under his leather hidey hole. But Cas didn’t answer. Instead, he turned, smiling goofily at Dean, dark hair made darker where it plastered to his head as he pointed at the screen.

Because there, clad in a suit, a black hat and umbrella, Gene Kelly was singing in the rain. Like God fucking timed it or something.

They both slid off the bonnet as the music poured through the speakers around them, turned up to spite the rumbling thunder. But where Dean was doing the sensible thing and running for the safety of the inside of his warm, dry car, Cas remained outside; head held high to the sky, seemingly enjoying the sensation of the water driving rivets down his face and body. 

And before Dean knew what was happening, before he could grab the madman and pull him inside, Cas began to dance.

Well, at least Dean assumed it was dancing; Cas moved his body with all the grace of a rickety snake. Completely out of time with the melody, he watched on with mild horror as arms and feet flew out in all directions. Splashing at puddles, swatting the rain, droplets flying from his coat tails as he span in concentric circles. That wide, entrancing smile never leaving his face and all the while using those big blue eyes to coax Dean to come out and join him.

Now Dean really didn’t like getting wet, cleansing reasons aside; it was right up there with public phone booths and witchy gunk – uncomfortable and three shades of gross. And he certainly wasn’t up for making an ass of himself in front of strangers. Ok two strangers and possibly the drive in manager, but still! But when Cas’s smile began to drop, when his excitable, ungainly moves came to a slow, dejected stop, he instantly regretted his stubborn shake of rejection. His stomach began to claw as Cas stood dismally in the downpour; like he was a puppy who’d just been kicked.

So with a sigh Dean shook off his jacket and stepped back towards his angel. Not caring that rain still thundered down around him. Not caring that his socks squelched with every step, or that his pants were so sodden water was beginning to lodge in uncomfortable places. Only caring about getting that stupid smile back on his stupid celestial face. Crooking a soggy arm in his own he leaned up against Cas, playfully nudging his shoulder as he tried for an uncoordinated kick-step-kick; a ludicrous display that soon succeeded in having Cas doubled over, shoulders shaking in peals of laughter as a too-wild air kick nearly had Dean ass first in the mud. And together they danced, hand in hand, hip by hip, ungraceful and giddy at the glorious feeling.

Until they were both, well and truly, happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you grevil-devil-cookies for the awesome request! Hope it was what you were after (and sorry for the long delay! Blame DCBB it's eaten up all my time)
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you liked this fic, and if you want to request your own SPN fic, come find me at ooohesslimandalittlebitfoxy.tumblr.com ~ Elle x


End file.
